


Red

by CosmicMind



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Safe Word Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMind/pseuds/CosmicMind
Summary: Soldier wants to make Demoman happy for once and let Demoman fulfill his desires.(For Boots & Bombs Week 2019 Day 2: Trust)





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhhhhhh this is my first time every publishing porn pls dont look at me

“Jane? Jane, c’mon, look at me.”

 

Soldier was never a bashful man, much less showed any signs of weakness in his daily life. However, when it came to the topic of sex, Soldier was practically a virgin school girl. It made his face burn when he didn’t pick up on innuendos when hanging with the team or Demoman having to be very direct about sexual activities (such as the act of a “blowjob” involving more sucking than blowing, as it turns out, which Soldier thought was too confusing).

 

Though as naïve as Soldier was when it came to intimacy, Demoman never intentionally made him _feel_ stupid when he needed further explanation. From getting used to sudden touches from behind to sleeping in the same bed together after months of work, Demoman was there. He had always been so patient and going each gradual step along the way by Soldier’s side. Never forced Soldier to do anything he wasn’t ready for, even if Soldier knew he yearned for more; he wasn’t _that_ oblivious.

 

They had begun introducing each other to sexual sessions every other week for the past several months, per Soldier’s request to take the next step. They started with heavy petting, then the poor-named blowjobs, then a strange sensation Demoman called “frottage.” That was the closest they ever got to… whatever came next.

 

Though when Soldier brought up the sudden question to have Demoman inside of him, Demoman’s reaction was not what he anticipated. Demoman was laying back on the propped-up pillows in surprise. They were both fully clothed, save for their top halves being stripped down to bare chests and Soldier’s helmet sitting on the night stand. Soldier was sitting on his lover’s lap with his hands on Demoman’s chest after just interrupting their make out session to pose the question.

 

When he didn’t get an immediate response, Soldier looked away with his flushed face as a sinking feeling arrived in his stomach. God, he felt like an idiot. Had he miscalculated Demoman’s desires and _he_ was the one who wanted to keep things simple?

 

“Forget it,” he muttered, hunching his shoulders and feeling guilty about Demoman’s erection pressed against his leg, “It’s stupid.”

 

“Jane,” Demoman repeated, firm yet soothing; he knew Soldier couldn’t resist that buttery Scottish accent. Soldier met Demoman’s chestnut-colored eye once more. “Ye want me tae… go _inside_ ye, right?”

 

Soldier chewed his lip but ended up nodding. He wanted to feel what it was like, and he wanted to make Demoman feel good, too. After all, Demoman’s done in this relationship to take care of him, it was the least he could do to return the favor.

 

“I need a ‘yes sir,’” Demoman emphasized. He noticed how tense Soldier’s body was and smiled, reaching over to pick up one of Soldier’s strong hands in his own. He ran his thumb over the knuckles, then bringing it over to plant a kiss. “Jane, I’m not gunnae do anything unless I _know_ this is what ye want. I know yer nervous about all this, but I’d hate tae rush into it. I need tae know ye trust me, okay?”

 

Soldier sighed and returned the smile. “Yes sir,” he repeated, “I trust you and want you to ravish me.”

 

Demoman snorted. “Oh, c’mere ya big goofball,” he purred as he brought Soldier back down for more soft kisses. Despite how much his heart was racing, Soldier felt a bit safer in Demoman’s comforting arms as he deepened the kiss. They shared a momentary exchange of tongue touches before Demoman moved to suck on Soldier’s jawline. Soldier’s eyes fluttered closed and he gave a soft sigh.

 

“Ye remember what the safe word is?” Demoman breathed between sucks and kisses, rubbing his face on Soldier’s stubble, “The one we used last time?”

 

“I do _not_ need a cop-out tonight!” Soldier protested, “I am a man of my word; I have not needed that silly phrase for months, and I won’t need it tonight!” Soldier opened his eyes and saw that Demoman had stopped his trail of kisses to raise an eyebrow at Soldier. Soldier groaned and nodded, voice much quieter now. “It’s ‘red’ like last time.”

 

“Nothin’ wrong with a safe word, and ye don’t need to use it ever if ye don’t need tae,” Demoman explained, rubbing Soldier’s back comfortingly, “A good battle strategy always needs a last resort plan, aye?”

 

“Affirmative!”

 

“Glad we agree, lad.”

 

Demoman returned his mouth to Soldier’s neck and shoulder area, but this time his hands snaked around to Soldier’s behind. Soldier couldn’t help but let out a yelp when his rear was given a firm squeeze, and Demoman’s chuckle vibrated on his skin.

 

“Bastard,” Soldier gritted through his teeth, but couldn’t hold back a smile as Demoman’s whiskers tickled his skin. Plus, he couldn’t be too mad when Demoman started really grinding their hips together. Soldier let out a low moan to urge Demoman to go faster, which he was promptly awarded with increased friction.

 

As good as it felt, they soon stopped grinding. Neither of them particularly wanted to pop embarrassingly early before the main event started, even if it would be easy enough to do. They pulled away from one another and Demoman gave a soft pat to Soldier’s rear once more.

 

“Well, I’m gunnae hafta get ye open now,” he explained. Not like there was an easier way to say that blunt statement, but he said it with a smile.

 

“What?” Soldier asked, furrowing his brow.

 

“Y’know, the thing we talked about last week,” Demoman said awkwardly, face flushing. He removed one hand from Soldier’s behind and made a snipping motion with his index and middle fingers. “Gotta put me fingers in yer bum?”

 

Soldier’s face became as red as Demoman’s bedsheets and he looked downwards. “Oh,” he said quietly, “Right. The scissor thing.”

 

“Yeah… the scissor thing.”

 

Demoman cured the atmosphere of the awkward, embarrassed silence with pulling Soldier down for a last sweet kiss on the lips. Soldier never got enough of Demoman’s taste and natural musk of whiskey and gunpowder; it was his favorite smell, right above honey.

 

Demoman rubbed light circles on Soldier’s back to ease is anxieties before pulling away again and tapping Soldier’s flank. “Alright, let’s switch now,” he said.

 

Soldier nodded and the two fumbled for a bit as they switched places. Soldier was now lying back on the creaky old mattress with Demoman situated above him, arms planted on either side of his head. He ran his knuckles along Soldier’s strong jawline and gave a tender expression before lowering his head down South. He planted a trail of kisses down Soldier’s chest before settling on one of his nipples to take the pink nub into his mouth.

 

“Nnng,” Soldier moaned and clutched the bed sheets in his tight fists.

 

Demoman raised his face. “Dunnae like it?” he asked.

 

“N-No,” Soldier stammered, “Just… oh, that’s good, son. Real good.”

 

Demoman chortled deeply, pleased with his work, before going back to sucking and biting the soft bit of flesh. He brought up one of his hands to massage and pinch the other neglected nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. As Soldier let out a string of sighs and almost moans, obviously too shy to fully let Demoman hear his voice, Demoman’s free hand traveled down to cup the tent in Soldier’s pants.

 

Soldier whined at the barely-stimulating touch and bucked into Demoman’s hand, needy and quickly losing all sense of formalities at this point. Much to his dismay, however, Demoman quickly took his hand away once Soldier became desperate. If he wasn’t so attractive, Soldier would be reprimanding him for teasing so much. Though this was Demoman’s time to shine, and Soldier would not let him down this time.

 

Demoman popped off the nipple and continued kissing down Soldier’s muscular abdomen. He went past the trail of hair below his belly button, then hovered over Soldier’s strained erection buried underneath clothing. He licked his lips, flashed his lustful eye up at Soldier for a moment, then proceeded to put his mouth over the lip of the strained tent.

 

Okay, this felt _weird_. It did not feel bad, but Soldier couldn’t even describe why it felt so good despite it being such a strange gesture. Still, he put his hands on Demoman’s head to make him not stop.

 

After making Soldier squirm enough, Demoman decided Soldier was ready for the real deal. He shifted downwards on the bed until he was kneeling between Soldier’s spread legs. Though he couldn’t help himself; he intentionally took his sweet time unclasping Soldier’s pants button and pulling the fabric down though glorious thick, muscular thighs of Soldier’s.

 

Once he threw the pants to the floor nearby, he lifted up one of Soldier’s legs to press smooches against his inner thigh in worship. He muttered various praises against creamy, hair skin, which brought blood to both Soldier’s face and dick. He covered his eyes with one arm to hide what little of his pride was left.

 

“I luv ya, I luv ya,” Demoman whispered, “God, yer beautiful. Strong, handsome, bloody _gorgeous_.”

 

“Shhhut up, maggot,” Soldier groaned against his arm.

 

“Aye, but it’s true,” Demoman said, “When the team first got together- ‘fore _we_ got together- ye drove me blood mad. Thought I was ready to pop me a wee stauner every time I saw ye in the showers.”

 

“You’re a… s-stooner.”

 

“Well, we both got ‘em now.”

 

Finally, _finally_ , Demoman gripped Soldier’s patriotic boxers and tugged them down gently. Soldier Jr. sprung to life as soon as it was freed from the confinements of the thin fabric. The tip was red and leaking a steady drip of precum down the shaft. Soldier only moaned quietly at the release from his boxers.

 

“Ah, and there it is,” Demoman cooed, leaning down to give a quick peck to the twitching member, “Gunnae get the lube now. Remember when we used that last week?”

 

“The cherry one?” Soldier asked, trying not to look at his own needy cock standing at attention.

 

“Yep,” Demoman confirmed, “The cherry one ye said smelled like pie.”

 

“Cherry pie is a true American smell!” Soldier exclaimed, raising his fist triumphantly.

 

Demoman snicked into the back of his hand and reached over Soldier to the night stan drawer. He rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a familiar-looking tube and a condom. Soldier’s insides flipped flopped in a way he couldn’t clearly describe when the condom was set back on top of the night stand and Demoman popped open the cap.

 

Before getting his hands dirty, Demoman pulled Soldier’s boxers the rest of the way off and tossed them next to the rest of their discarded clothes. It only just now occurred to Soldier that Demoman still had his pants on, despite his cock visibly attempting to push through his sweat pants. Soldier had the urge to make things even in the nudity department but held back to simply lie there. This was Demoman’s night, not his.

 

Demoman poured a generous amount of the gel onto three of his fingers and held it there. Soldier chewed his lip as he stared with intense concentration. Demoman was just kneeling there, looking between his fingers and down at Jane. Was he teasing him _again_?

 

“What’s with the stalling?!” Soldier finally snapped, beginning to prop on his elbows, “Just do it already!”

 

Demoman pursed his lips before a cheeky grin spread his beard out. “If ye say so,” he obliged before sticking one finger against Soldier’s inner thigh. No amount of Soldier’s self-control could have prepared him for the yelp that erupted when his skin was greeted by a cold sensation. He slammed his thighs shut and glared at Demoman, who was now laughing loudly despite his hand being crushed between Soldier’s legs.

 

“Ye gotta warm it up first, luv,” Demoman said, “Not gunnae feel good, otherwise.”

 

“Oh… I understand,” Soldier muttered, slowly opening his legs back up and refusing to make eye contact. Demoman used his clean hand to cup Soldier’s chin, urging him to look back.

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” he said, “I promise, no more funny business any more. I’m gunnae make ye feel real good. Just sit back and relax, okay?”

 

Soldier breathed deeply. “Okay.”

 

“Good. This’ll warm up shortly, luv. Then we’ll get to business.” Demoman rubbed Soldier’s thigh reassuringly as he waited for the lube to fully warm up in the heat of his hands. Despite Soldier’s big talk, Demoman quickly took notice of how nervous his partner was. Shaky hands clenching the bed sheets sporadically and a tightly shut jaw was not a good sign. “Ye alright, laddie? Ye look like ye seen a ghost.”

 

“I’m fuh-fine!” Soldier replied, “Full of anticipation, you know!”

 

Demoman sighed; there was no way he would convince Soldier to admit he was obviously anxious. Though he didn’t blame him; Demoman remembered his first time in high school very well. He hooked up with a curvy girl from the swim team named Margaret Schmidt who was two grades above him and had been playing the field for a while. Despite how soothing her voice was, Demoman had been so scared of messing up then. Once Margaret held his hands and kissed his forehead, however, he managed to calm down and do a half decent job. He never forgot her sweet face that night, even if it was just a one-time fling.

 

“I got an idea,” Demoman said suddenly. He reached behind Soldier’s head and took out one of the two pillows propped up for his support earlier. He handed the fluffy object to Soldier, grinning triumphantly. “Squeeze this. It’ll help yer nerves.”

 

“Fine,” Soldier grumbled, muttering something else about not wanting to be a “sissy” despite taking it anyways. He locked the pillow in his muscular arms and stared intently at Demoman, who gave one last look a reassurance.

 

The lube was now warm, and Demoman pressed one finger up to Soldier’s puckered hole, circling the entrance slowly. He gently eased the thick finger halfway in, keeping eye contact with Soldier as he did so. He was tight, really tight. Though that’s fine; Demoman was ready to wait as long as it takes for Soldier to be ready.

 

Soldier hissed through his teeth and threw his head back at all the new nerves being awoken down there. Before recently, he hadn’t even _thought_ about what it felt like to put things in your ass instead of things coming how. The foreign presence in his rectum felt strange, and the dull stinging sensation didn’t help either. He tightened his grip on the pillow and buried his face in it.

 

“How’s it feelin’?” Demoman asked. He tried to meet Soldier gaze but laughed softly when Soldier began to hide his face in the pillow. “Just gimme a thumbs up or down fer now, okay? Ye don’t hafta look up from the pillow if ye dunnae wanna.”

 

Soldier gave a quick thumbs-up as he continued to hide his face.

 

Demoman rolled his eye and continued his work, thrusting his finger in and out gradually until it reached all the way to the knuckle. Soldier’s ass was really, really tight around the invading digit, and worry began to bite at Demoman. Though from beneath the fluff of the pillow, Soldier was still letting out occasional moans and groans, so Demoman took it as a good sign.

 

He curled and dragged his finger along Soldier’s inner walls for a while, trying to get him used to the new sensation. He began to slowly stroke Soldier’s ignored cock, which elicited a loud groan, even despite being smothered by feathers and fabric. Finally, a good sign.

 

“May I add the second finger now?” Demoman asked. Once he got his thumbs-up, he pulled his current finger out and replaced it after lining a second finger to Soldier’s entrance. Now he began his search for the real fun part of the fingering process, already getting shocks sent to his own cock as he imagined the delicious moans he’d get as a reward.

 

Soldier, however, was not so eager anymore. His brain and body were very, very confused on how they should be reacting to all of this. The invading digits forming a hook on the inside tied his innards in knots, yet at the same time it still felt good in a way. He kept worrying if Demoman knew this was normal, or what he was thinking of him if it wasn’t.

 

No, Soldier could do this. He’s had battle wounds hurt worse than a few fingers in his ass.

 

He just wanted to let Demoman do what he wanted for once.

 

 _‘It’ll feel good eventually,_ ’ Soldier thought between labored breaths, _‘Just do it… for him.’_

 

Soldier let out a muffled howl as something inside him set off hundreds of sparks in his belly when Demoman touched… something. He pressed the pillow further to his face to suppress the humiliating aftershock sounds and heard Demoman chuckle.

 

“Oh, that feel good, luv?” he cooed, petting Soldier’s flank, “Told ye I’d make ye feel good. Every man’s got that sweet spot, an’ looks like I found yours.”

 

Demoman kept prodding at Soldier’s prostate and loving the sounds he was rewarded with- at first. As he began to scissor Soldier open, he began to have a suspicion that something wasn’t right. Soldier was still incredibly tight, even after so much prep, yet his dick was still erect in Demoman’s hand and he was moaning and groaning. For the meantime, Demoman shook his nerves off and continued his work.

 

When Soldier was finally properly stretched, Demoman propped back on his legs to observe his handiwork before his eye. Soldier was still clutching his pillow, but it seemed to have worked to relieve his tension into a singular object. Demoman grabbed the discarded lube bottle and pulled down his slacks and briefs just enough to let his dick out. He tapped a hand on Soldier’s thigh and leaned over his partner’s hidden face.

 

“Oi, Jane,” he said quietly, clutching one of Soldier’s hands, “Gunnae go into ye now. You ready?”

 

There was a moment of hesitation before Soldier gave a thumbs-up.

 

Demoman’s smiled faded quickly. Oh no. He was afraid of this. But maybe he was wrong, and he misinterpreted Soldier’s hesitation as something more than a simple delayed response. He was getting fingered for the first time, after all; that had a lot of overwhelming emotions come with it. He forced a smile again and tugged the pillow.

 

“C’mon, Jane. Ye need tae let go of the pillow so I can flip ye over. I know ye probably wanna look at me, but it’ll help your first time go easier.”

 

There was no response from behind the pillow.

 

“Jane… please look at me. I’m here, you’re safe. I told ye that I’ll take care of ye.”

 

Soldier was silent for a few minutes longer before finally moving the pillow from his face to reveal something Demoman half-expected but didn’t want to be true. Soldier’s eyes were puffy and red, and both his cheeks and a spot on the pillow were wet. He looked like a doe in headlights. Soldier was _afraid_.

 

“Is this the part where I’m allowed to say ‘red,’ son?” he asked in a small, quivering voice- a voice that Soldier never used.

 

Demoman immediately threw the lube to the far end of the bed and caressed Soldier’s face. Ever since knowing Soldier, this was maybe the second or third time he ever seen Soldier cry. What did he do wrong? How long was Soldier in pain? Why didn’t he say anything until now?

 

“Jane!” Demoman exclaimed, shoving his confused dick back into his pants as he searched Soldier blue eyes for an answer, “Breathe, mate! What’s wrong? Are ye hurt?”

 

Soldier shook his head and covered his face with one hand, not wanting to face his lover anymore. He _failed_. He failed the mission before he even got into battle, and now he looked pathetic. Why was he suddenly so weak? God, Demoman must hate him now.

 

But instead of giving him a lecture like Soldier expected, Demoman brought the still naked and stretched-open Soldier into a tight hug, rocking him slowly. With shaking hands Soldier brought his hands up to wrap around Demoman, nuzzling his warm skin. They stayed like that for a while until they were both mostly flaccid and Soldier got to cry a bit into Demoman’s shoulder.

 

They eventually broke apart and Soldier shifted to lay on his side on the bed. Demoman soon followed, and Soldier flipped over to look at his lover. Demoman reached down to grasp Soldier’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The tears had stopped now, but Soldier still looked sufficiently shell shocked.

 

“What’s wrong, luv?” Demoman said in a quiet, calming voice.

 

“It felt… bad, I think,” Soldier replied after much stalling, “Well, not bad. But not good, either. Kind of a stinging down there.”

 

Demoman swallowed and rubbed Soldier’s hand with his thumb once again. “Why couldn’t ye tell me ye were in pain?”

 

Soldier didn’t know how to answer that at first, but when he did speak up again, he preceded it with a deep breath. “I wanted to prove I could do it,” he admitted shamefully, “I know how much you wanted it.”

 

“Oh, Janey... _mo leannán_.” He pressed a kiss to Soldier’s sweaty brow burn and gave an encouraging grin. “What I want is for _you_ tae feel good. I dunnae want ye tae feel bad when I mean tae make ye feel good. Nothin’ wrong in admitting I messed up. Ye did great tonight, an’ I’m so, so proud of ye.”

 

“You… you mean it?”

 

“Of course, I do. We can try again another night, maybe go a bit slower next time? We can just work on the scissoring fer a bit till ye get comfy.”

 

It finally hit Soldier. When training for a new sport or exercise, the process of building up endurance took time. He didn’t fail, he already made progress. And he was now confident that Demoman would still be right next to him, as he always said he’d be.

 

For the first time in a while, Soldier finally returned the smile to Demoman and met Demoman’s lips in the middle as they both got the same idea. They pulled the covers over themselves and cuddled with many, many rounds of kisses and loving words until they were too tired to go on any longer.

 

They were both in different stages of naked and they probably would have to wash their sheets the following morning, but Soldier had never felt more at peace.


End file.
